callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireworks (achievement)
|image = |gamerscore = 25 }} Fireworks is an achievement/trophy featured in Call of Duty: WWII Zombies. It requires the player to defeat the Panzermörder and recover the hilt to Frederick Barbarossa's sword. Objectives NOTE: Objectives styled in Italics are available if the player fails a certain step. The Village * Locate the bunker entrance. * Restore power to the bunker door. * Open the bunker door. The Sewers * Blow open a path to the sewers. * Find more gas valves. * Activate the pilot light. The Bunker * Explore the bunker. * Find the salt mine door. * Find the power supply for the salt mine door. * Find the second power supply for the salt mine door. * Activate both power supplies before they reset. * Open the salt mine door. The Emperor's Chamber * Explore the salt mine. * Activate the Geistkraft Transfer Device to expose the hilt. * Charge the Geistkraft Transfer Device. * Unlock the device canopy. The Weapon Forge * Start weapon assembly process in Command Room. * Escort Geistkraft Transfer Device. * Pick up the Tesla Gun barrel. * Escort Geistkraft Transfer Device. * Pick up the Tesla Gun core. * Escort Geistkraft Transfer Device. * Assemble the Tesla Gun at the weapon forge. The Right Hand of God * Examine the Right Hand of God. * Route geistkraft energy to the tower. * Activate the power grid. * Charge four fuse boxes to the proper frequency. * Activate and defend central lightning rod. * Repair the rod-lifting mechanism. * Activate and defend both secondary lightning rods at the same time. * Repair the rod-lifing mechanism. * Activate the Right Hand of God. The Left Hand of God * Examine the Left Hand of God. * Find three Überschnalle power supplies. * Activate the Left Hand of God. The Zeppelin * Investigate the commotion in the village. * Damage the zeppelin enough to release an Überschnalle. * Find fallen Überschnalle. * Kill enemies near the Überschnalle. * Attach Überschnalle to the Left Hand of God. * Survive until the zeppelin returns. * Damage the zeppelin enough to release an Überschnalle. * Find fallen Überschnalle. * Kill enemies near the Überschnalle. * Attach Überschnalle to the Left Hand of God. * Survive until the zeppelin returns. * Damage the zeppelin enough to release an Überschnalle. * Find fallen Überschnalle. * Damage the zeppelin enough to release an Überschnalle. * Find fallen Überschnalle. * Kill enemies near the Überschnalle. * Attach Überschnalle to the Left Hand of God. The Voice of God * Find the notes required to activate the Voice of God. * Use a Brenner's Head to reveal hidden notes. * Find more notes hidden in the paintings. * Sound the notes at the Voice of God. The Hilt * Regroup in the Emperor's Chamber. * Shoot hilt with coordinated shots from the Tesla Gun. * Obtain the hilt of Barbarossa's sword. The Panzermörder * Find a way to defeat the Panzermörder. * Stun the Panzermörder and attach Überschnalles to it. Epilogue * The Hilt has been recovered, but Mittelburg hides more secrets... Gallery Fireworks achievement image WWII.png|Xbox One achievement image Category:Call of Duty: WWII Achievements